Servants of the Empire
The Servants of the Empire are a Secret of imperialist sorcerers originating from Victorian England. The youngest of the six Primary Secrets, the Servants were formed after the industrial revolution as part of a drive to protect the royal dynasty, the Servants, with the aid of Magic, and in particular the magic of Fire, constructed a network of tunnels and caverns below the famed london transport system, the Underground. Sometimes known as the Under Underground or New London, the capital of the Empire is a thriving city of clockwork automatons and steam-powered transport. A cohort of weather mages, Tempestaries, have enchanted the caverns so that the roof mimics the sky above. The imitation is so well achieved that many citizens of the city, those who aren't high ranking enough to ever encounter the outside world, still believe that the year is 1873 and have so for generations. Life continues under the modern city just as it does above and neither of them cross paths. The sorcerers of the Empire are imperialist mages seeking to further the power and glory of England as a Sorcerer nation, and they have ties and positions with many human politicians in the world above. Interestingly, the Servants are the only Secret who contain a large amount of Technomancers in their group, and it is theorized that technomancy was originally theirs and stolen or copied by KOSMOS. The Servants of the Empire believe that their Empress is a diety born from the Nexus, and are devoted to her with an almost religeous ferver. The Triad actively cultivates this image, as it ensures loyalty among their subjects. This perception is enforced by both the clergy who serve the Empress, and the Faithsworn who punnish heretics and dissenters from the authority of the crown. The Servants rarely allow outsiders to join, as they have an entire citizenry of non-magical civilians who are trained in the ways of magic if needed. Triad The triad of the Servants is focused mainly around protecting Her Royal Sorcerous Majesty, Mage Lady of the Commonwealth and Witch Queen of the Empire, Cassandra the First. A relative of the royal dynasty of the above world that was granted the knowledge of magic by a team of royal ministers, she has comfortably settled into her role as immortal ruler of the hidden Empire. The Servants still follow a traditional monarchy and she has absolute power over her subjects. Her Royal Majesty, Cassandra the First of Her Name: '''Lady Cassandra is the despondent and fairly delicate queen of the Empire, her state of health not simplified by the hemophilia she inherited from her late ancestor Victoria. Despite many attempts to cure her illness through magic, the Queen's health has remained poorly. As such, she rarely leaves her library; her thirst for knowledge making her the Lorekeeper of her empire. '''Aleister Crowley: Known simply as Crowley, even by the commonfolk, Aleister Crowley is the royal minister and guardian of Her Majesty. Known for his peculiarly magnetic charm and the slightly evil glint in his eyes, he is the Rhymer of the Triad but also a master of Black Occultism and the practices of Alchemy. Although he does not serve as the alchemist himself, he constructed Her Majesty a companion through the use of magic and alchemy that fulfills this purpose. '''Aiwass: '''Aiwass is a clockwork construction created by Crowley, in the shape of a humanoid figure made from glass and brass mechanics. Strange fluids pour through the capillary veins that pump around its body, and a set of bellows inflate regularly with the rythm of human breathing. It's eyes are said to be unsettling; made with shards of the famed Cullinan diamond, they glimmer with a strange internal fire. With a papery, dry voice and dextrous fingers ending in sharp claws, Aiwass is the Alchemist of the Empire. Motto "Wisdom is the beginning of Fear." Elites The Elite Sorcerers of the Servants of the Empire are the Faithsworn . Category:Secret Category:Original Secret Category:Servants of the Empire